


Leaving With Somebody Else

by Mari999



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Drinking, M/M, they were all in frats because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:37:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999
Summary: Dylan thought going back to a brotherhood reunion would be a good idea. Well, it was until he saw Connor.





	Leaving With Somebody Else

**Author's Note:**

> I would like the thank hannah_baker for letting me fall in love with the extremely rare pair. So I thought I would give it a try myself. 
> 
> As always the shit editing that comes from my writing is present in this.
> 
> Title from Somebody Else- 1975

Looking around the bar at all the people Dylan once knew. All these people he used to be such good friends with, his so-called brothers that he wouldn't let go. His Kappa Sigma brothers that he lost once he graduated and left Connor. All of the guys seemed to like Connor so much better than they liked him which he understood. Connor was always the golden boy, chapter president, the big man on top, and well Dylan was just Dylan.

It's not that Dylan missed Connor, he just misses the idea of him. What the used to have when they were in college and after they graduated. The break up wasn't messy or even all that hard, they just grew up and apart. Connor was no longer the awkward freshman that Dylan fell in love with and Dylan wasn't the tired, slightly drunken guy that Connor fell for. The only contact that they have with each other is rare like of a picture on Instagram or even the occasional view of a Snapchat or Instagram story. There wasn't bad blood between either of them, no hard feeling but they don't talk anymore.

There are some nights when Dylan has a little too much to drink when he thinks about calling Connor, but he doesn't. He thinks about the German guy in his stories from time to time that could be his boyfriend. He doesn't want to ask or assume, but they seem a little to close when they sit together on a couch or when they are walking. Connor looks happy, happier than Dylan has been the last few years. Having on and off boyfriends but never anything permanent made for lonely nights.

Dylan opted to stay in the US after college while Connor moved back to Canada, he’s now in Edmonton living his life. Financial advisor for some company where Dylan can only imagine he is raking in dollars. Dylan isn’t mad about his path, a history degree that he thought he would use for something other than teaching fifth graders but never the less he is still happy. Never in his life did Dylan think he was going to be teaching the youth of America but here he is.

Here he is stuck in a bar with drunken Brads and Chads trying to relive their college memories while also trying not to get any public intoxication charges. The men range anywhere from twenty-five to fifty-five all trying to outdo each other with their wild party stories. Sipping on his crown and coke Dylan watches the men move through the bar, not too many of his brothers have come to talk to him, but he is fine with it. Dylan really only agreed to come because of the free drinks and the free tickets to the game.

He hasn’t seen Connor anywhere in the mix of men, hell he isn’t even fully sure Connor showed up. Connor seemed to be a busy guy, but he was always available for his Kap Sig brothers when need be. There are plenty of times when Connor is only an hour away with the fraternity while Dylan sits in his bed not wanting to deal with any of them. Since he lives so close to the university Dylan is always being invited for alumni events that he always ends up making excuses for, so he doesn’t have to go.

Kappa Sigma wasn’t even his idea. Mitch wanted to rush, but he didn’t even end up rushing Kap Sig rather opting for DU because there was some cute guy that sold him on the frat. The only reason Dylan stayed was for Connor, the awkward guy he met as they when to rush events. Neither of them thought they would get in, but apparently, they were just what Kap Sig wanted for recruits.

He only did stay for Connor. Once Connor kissed him the night, they were initiated Dylan was sold on sticking with it. Four years of the fraternity life, four years of Connor day in and day out. Then two more when Connor wanted to stay for grad school before heading back to Canada after him, and Dylan fell apart.

Looking down at his phone to realize it is only nine pm, but it is a Friday night and not a Tuesday. He already had a long day of trying to teach fifth graders about Lewis and Clark, so a drink was all he needed. Dylan can have more than once since he is crashing at Mitch’s place for the night.

Mitch and Dylan don’t hang out like they used to. Mitch is busy with law school, and when he is free, all he wants to do is hang out with his boyfriend which is understandable. If that were Dylan, he would probably do the same thing but maybe throw a night at the bar in there every once in a while.

Scanning the room once more when he sees him. Throwing his drink back, he signals to the bartender for another one. Glaring over every so often hoping that Connor doesn’t see him as he waits for his drink. He doesn’t want to see if he brought that piece of German eye candy with him, but he keeps looking. Dylan must know if Connor is happy without having to talk to him.

Once the bartender returns with his drink, Dylan asks for a shot of tequila which the man raises an eyebrow at but turns away to find a bottle for him. Sipping on his crown and coke Dylan doesn't want to turn around. He doesn't want to be sober anymore. Thinking he was okay to see Connor again was a mistake, it may have been years but looking at Connor knowing he’s far more successful that Dylan will ever be, pains him.

That was one of their many problems. Dylan compared himself to Connor far more than he should have when they were together. It still continues to this day, Connor is successful, and well Dylan tries his best with the youth of America. Connor looks like he is happy, like he found the love of his life, that he has his life together, and Dylan doesn't have any of that.

The bartender places two shots in front of him, Dylan knows he is fucked. Taking both shots, shaking as they enter his system. He was never a fan of shots even when they were a staple in college. Wanting the liquor to take him away Dylan has to wait.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder Dylan knows it is time to face the music. Turning around to find that same eyes that he fell in love with but that isn’t then it is now. This isn’t the same Connor McDavid from his freshman year recruit class; this isn't the same chapter presidents, this isn’t his best friend, this isn’t his fiancée Connor, no this is just Connor, the guy he used to know. Forcing a smile and a hug Dylan wishes he never showed up to the alumni event.

Connor hugs him tight like he used to, like the one he left him with before moving to Edmonton. Letting him go, Dylan, grabs for his drink, trying not to chug it in front of Connor. “It is so good to see you, Dylan,” Connor says.

Lying Dylan says, “It is great to see you.”

“How have you been?” Connor asks him.

Dylan wishes he could say he has been shitty but that isn't what Connor wants to here, he wants to hear the same answer he has been giving to every guy tonight. “I’ve been great. Teaching is something else, but it’s good.” Maybe if Dylan says it enough then it will come true, “How have you been?”

Connor smiles at him before holding up his hand to show Dylan the band on his finger. That isn’t the band Dylan placed there four years ago, the one that he pawned to pay for rent when he was student teaching, “I have been amazing.”

Forcing the best smile possible, “That’s amazing Connor, really amazing.” Connor is practically bouncing up and down as he shows it off, “Who is the lucky guy?” It’s the German and he knows it.

Putting his hand down, Connor looks around the bar meaning he did bring the man, “Oh Leon should be around here somewhere.” It’s like he is speaking of the fucking devil cause the man Dylan has seen plenty of times in his story appears out of thin air, “Here he is, Dylan this is Leon, Leon this is Dylan.”

So ex-fiancé meeting current fiancé is really what it should be called, but Dylan holds his tongue. Connor must have told the German, Leon about his previous engagement because that handshake is firmer, and the eye contact is stronger than any normal man. “Nice to meet you,” Dylan says.

“Same to you.” He is almost dismissive with Dylan, but he doesn't blame the man. Dylan is practically a no one here. “Heard a lot about you.”

Dylan can’t imagine what Connor told him but it probably about the end of the relationship, “I hope it was only the best.” Dylan tries a laugh, but Leon glares at him like it was the wrong answer.

“Don’t worry Dylan only told him about the times you stumbled around drunk down Monroe at night.” Connor laughs, he genuinely laughs, “When you had your pants around your ankles. Remember the night after Everclear. Oh, Dylan, those were the times.”

They really were, it was when they were still happy together. Not letting the ring on their fingers hold each other back. When they could laugh and have fun with each other and not fear a fight coming on. “Yeah, those were the days.” Dylan laughs, “God Connor remember when you would stumble out of Cove and would dance with Mike.”

“Geez Dylan no need to bring this up in front of my fiancé.” And now Connor is just digging at him. It isn’t like Dylan didn’t notice the ring on his finger or the possessive way Leon holds him. “Still think you have more horror stories that I do.”

“Yeah, cause mister Connor McDavid couldn’t ever look bad.” Dylan wishes he bit his tongue for that one, “But right I was a mess.” and still am one Dylan leaves out.

“Yes, you were.” Connor smirks, “Well I will leave you to your drink. Have a fun weekend Dylan.”

“You bet on it,” Dylan says before the couple turns their backs so that he can chug his drink back.

Drinking alone has always been a staple for Dylan, in college and now. Having a drink by himself as he tries to forget whatever had pained him for a day. A nasty habit and Dylan knows it, but it isn’t like he is drinking three forties every day, no it is more of letting himself have one beer every other day while watching Say Yes To The Dress reruns at two am.

Signaling the bartender for another drink, Dylan watches to the crowd once again. Men are catching up after years of being apart or the casual buddies having a drink together. No one really bothers to sit up at the bar, most just crowd around each other as they talk. The bartender places his drink in front of him telling him he made it with less coke so to take this one easy. Dylan blessed this man for this service.

Watching as Connor shows off his ring to a group of brothers from their class. They all congratulate him, but there are a few that steal glances towards Dylan as if they are telling him they are sorry. It wasn’t that long-ago Connor was doing this to them but only with his ring.

‘Connor will you marry me’ was the easiest words Dylan has ever uttered. Down on one knee in front of the river where they had their first date. Connor was the one for him; he was the only one that Dylan had ever love that much. So, the idea of marrying him was easy; it was the best idea.

The night Connor left the ring in the black velvet box on the kitchen table with his things packed around him. Connor only shed a few tears saying, ‘I’m sorry Dylan.’ Dylan is sorry that he didn’t fight harder for Connor, that he didn’t try to get him back. All he did was donate Connor’s clothes and stuff the ring in his sock drawer until he didn’t have enough to pay rent the last months of student teaching.

When the guy at the pawn shop asked all Dylan said was, ‘I’m fine, he is happier now.’ It was right after Leon started to show up in his stories. The three hundred bucks were barely enough for his piece of rent, so he had to bum a hundred from his parents to pay for his part in utilities. Luckily his roommates were nice enough to let him eat their food.

Looking next to him, another alum sat down. A guy slightly older than him with a full beard and a backwards hat that covers his hair. He smiles at him before holding his beer up to Dylan, “To being the reject brothers.”

Dylan could cheers to that all fucking day, “To not wanting to be here.” Dylan cheers back.

They both take a sip of their drink before turning back to one another, “Jordie.” The older guy says.

“Dylan.” Stretching out his hand to be met by a firm handshake. “So Jordie what brings you here on this fine evening?”

The man laughs, “Free beer.”

“Yep.” Dylan smiles before looking over his shoulder. Connor and Leon are kissing, Dylan can’t look at it, it would be wrong to keep watching, “Tonight was supposed to be fun, a day to not think about things.”

Jordie glares at him before asking, “What would those things be?”

Staring blankly at his glass, “My life.”

“Ah so you’re also in ‘my life is a shitty shitty mess’ stage.” Jordie almost laughs, but Dylan nods anyways. With a hand on his shoulder, Jordie says, “Well welcome to the club, I’m President, and you’re VP.”

Dylan laughs before saying, “I think I’m president.”

“Why do you say that?” Jordie asks.

“Is your ex-fiancé here with his current fiancé four years after he left you.” Looking at Jordie who is wide eyes staring at him, “I stayed in this god damn frat for four years because I was so in love with him. I stayed with him for six years and put a ring on his finger to be left with nothing more than him showing off his brand-new band to me like it is nothing.”

Dylan lays his head on the counter of the bar just wanting the night to end. The hand that was once on his shoulder now gone but replaced with one on the small of his back rubbing small circles. “Shit man that fucking blows. The Connor guy right.” Dylan just hums in response, “Hey how about we ditch this place and take a walk.”

Lifting his head and killing his drink, “Let’s go.”

Jordie and Dylan pay for their drinks before heading out. Nearing the door Dylan turns his head back towards the party, he catches Connor’s eye who offers a nasty look as he sees Dylan is leaving with someone. Dylan doesn’t get it, Connor is the one that left him.

Turning back Jordie offers him a smile in the neon lights. Walking down the street neither of them say a word until they make it to a crosswalk, "Will you let me take you somewhere?" Jordie asks.

"Sure, as long as you promise not to murder me." Dylan laughs.

"Promise won't murder a cute thing like you," Jordie says getting Dylan to blush but he could always pass it off on the alcohol if he wanted. It's not like Jordie isn't hot because well he is very hot, but it also isn't hard to notice how much older Jordie is than him. "What's got you thinking so hard?"

Dylan shakes off his thoughts, "Nothing just wondering where you are taking me."

Jordie wraps an arm around Dylan getting him to sink into the touch. "Ah, you see that is a surprise." Jordie tells him, "But I promise it will be worth it."

“Fine,” Dylan says. He lets himself get drag by Jordie for a few blocks before reaching a park. Still, with a hold of his hand, Jordie takes him over to the swings, “The swings really.”

“It all that boyish charm,” Jordie laughs.

Laughing Dylan sits in one of the swings. “Boyish charm is that what you call it. I really thought you were after the lumberjack aesthetic.”

“Lumberjack is so 2015 it all about the does he play on an adult softball team or is he the guy that sells me artisan honey at a farmers market.” Jordie chuckles and Dylan almost giggles which is weird because he isn’t a guy that giggles. He isn’t a sixteen-year-old girl that got kissed for the first time. “Think I’m funny?”

“Just a little.” Dylan lets the alcohol laugh.

Sitting next to Dylan let himself kick his legs a little, “Trust me this is just the beginning.”

“Oh, the beginning.” Dylan raises an eyebrow to.

“I’m about to take the comedy scene by storm with my jokes hoping that it will land for a cute guy,” Jordie admits.

Shaking his head, Dylan feels the heat rise, “Damn guess you need to get started.”

Stopping himself from swinging he looks over at Dylan to say, “I don’t think I need to because he is right here.”

“I thought the jokes were funny, but this is just sad. I know you can do better than that.” Dylan tries to play it off.

“Shit this isn’t working.” Jordie laughs, “Guess I need to try harder. Let me take you out sometime. To drinks or dinner I don’t really care, I would like to see you again.”

“Sure, you would like this while sober,” Dylan gestures to his body.

“I bet you’re even better sober.” Jordie takes hold of his hand, “You’re funny, sweet, and so cute.”

Wanting to hide his face, “Yeah let's go out some time.” Dylan nods, “I live about an hour outside of here, but I would drive that to see you.”

“How about we go out tomorrow cause I doubt you would drive home. We can go for coffee or out after the game.”

Continuing to nod, “That sounds really nice.”

“Give me your phone,” Jordie says. Handing it over after unlocking it, Jordie puts his number in his phone and does the same for him. “I will text you tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Dylan says, “We should probably get going. I have a friend that is going to pick me up.”

“Yeah. Can I walk you back to the bar?” He asks.

“Please.” Dylan doesn't want to leave Jordie just yet.

Walking back Jordie rambles on about the game tomorrow and how he once tries to run the field but chicken out as a few of the brothers had jumped the rails. Dylan laughed because he always heard whisperings of this story, it was like family history. There was always that upperclassmen the would tell the story to a new rush so it would never be forgotten. It was lore of the house.

Texting Mitch to come to get him, Jordie walks with Dylan. The bar is still going wild as they wait outside. Drunk brothers stumbling out and into Ubers, a few that they recognized waved to them up most of them just turned their heads. Leaning into Jordie, Dylan feels the older guy wrap an arm around his waist. It’s like Jordie is the only thing keeping Dylan standing at this point even if he has been drunker than this at many points in his life.

It’s still fairly warm outside with the summer just starting to fizzle out. Dylan wouldn’t care either way because the alcohol is keeping him warm. It doesn’t help that Jordie is keeping him close to his body, so the lack of body heat isn’t a problem at all. He doesn’t know how long he stands like this with Jordie, but he could stand like this all day if he could.

It isn’t long before Mitch pulls to the curb to get Dylan. Jordie lets go of him, “I will see you, tomorrow right?” He asks.

“Yep,” Dylan says. “Good night Jordie. Text me when you get home.”

“I will.” Jordie promises, “Good night Dylan.”

Mitch is wide-eyed once Dylan opens the car door. Getting him Mitch won’t say a word until Dylan ways to Jordie as they pull away. “Who was that?” Mitch asks.

“Jordie.” Dylan smiles.

“Okay well, who the fuck is Jordie?” Mitch questions.

“A brother that I never knew but now I do. We left after I saw Connor and his fiancé Leon.” Dylan explains. “We are going to go out tomorrow.”

“Let's talk about this in the morning alright,” Mitch says getting Dylan to nod.

Dylan hadn’t felt sick when he first got in the car, but right now he feels every drink in him. Rolling down the window before having to roll it right back up. Mitch turns on the air for him which makes the feeling of throwing up subsite but it still burning at the back of his throat. Dylan can’t believe he is twenty-five and Mitch is still getting him from bars. It feels like college again, but this time he doesn't have Connor.

Shaking away every thought of Connor coming his way, Dylan tries to focus on the world passing by him. He looks at every car they pass, counting all of the colors he could see in the dark. Dylan is just trying not to throw up and to not think about Connor.

After a while, Dylan’s eyes must have slipped shut because when he opens them, they’re in the parking lot of Mitch’s apartment complex. Getting out of the car Mitch helps Dylan out and up the stairs to his home. Dylan tries to be as quiet as possible because Mitch’s boyfriend should be asleep since he works weekends.

There is already pillows and blankets on the couch for Dylan. Mitch heads to his room so he can go to sleep. Undressing Dylan slips on a pair of sweats before laying down. Looking at his phone once more there is a text from a Jordie Benn.

_**Just got home. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.** _

_**Thanks for letting me know. See you tomorrow.** _

_**Coffee?** _

_**Oh yeah, I am going to need it. Night** _

_**Night** _

After that Dylan falls asleep quickly thinking about getting coffee with Jordie tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mari999-ao3) I promise I don't bite. I am always down to talk. 
> 
> Also if you follow On The Table Top sorry for lagging I have been really busy with school. This whole second year thing kinda has been kicking my ass.


End file.
